Christmas Presents
by HPHolidayExchange15
Summary: 2 situations. Harry got sorted into Slytherin, and Percy is worried about the presents he will get for his family. Written for Gandalf's Truth!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is written for Gandalf's Truth. Hope you like it! Sorry if it's not what you expected, I decided to do both situations instead of just one, and made them short one-shots. I also apologize, because my writing sucks xD**

1) Harry is sorted into Slytherin. What is his first Christmas like? (The scene where Malfoy rejects Harry's handshake did not happen)

* * *

 **First Situation**

 _'Hmm,' said a small voice in his ear. 'Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting … So where shall I put you?'_

 _Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.'_

 _'Not Slytherin, eh?' said the small voice. 'Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness.'*_

'Are you sure?'Harry thought tentatively.

 _'Yes...'_

 _'_ Alright then.'

" _Slytherin!_ " it announced to the hall. The entirety of them immediately fell silent. The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die had gotten sorted into Slytherin. _Slytherin_ for goodness sake. Harry slowly got up from his seat on the tall wooden stool. The students and staff stared at him as he walked to the Slytherin table.

"Welcome to the club." Draco said, grinning at him. Harry mirrored his grin. This was going to be a great year.

.o0o.

The grounds of Hogwarts were beautiful any time of year, but particularly so at wintertime: specifically, _Christmastime_. All around the castle, the outside courtyards, corridors, and patches of grass were coated in a thin white powder that often slowly fell to the ground. Any student that stayed for Christmas loved the decor and the scenery that winter at Hogwarts held.

This was no exception for Harry Potter. Although he had made many friends, and enemies for that matter, during the short three and a half months he had spent in the Slytherin house, he had opted to stay for Christmas. Oh, how the Dursley's loved that. Stupid mud- _muggleborns_. Although Harry had started thinking the way pureblood elitists think, he refused to think that word: it would have been tarnishing to his mum's memory. He may have gotten sorted into the snake house, famous for being evil (even though he didn't think _all_ of them were evil), but he wouldn't do that to his parents. Before he knew it, it was Christmas.

On December 25th, Harry woke up to an empty dorm, with a huge pile of presents in front of his bed. A twinkling, bright, shimmery light shone through the emerald green stained glass windows outside the room, formed into the shape of a hissing snake that occasionally slithered away from the frame, to who knows where. He could hear the soft sounds of snowflakes slowly falling, lightly prancing among it's brethren, and the quiet, rhythmic, thud of a set of footsteps walking the grounds in the early morning hours. The dripping of melting icicles echoed off the ceilings outside the castle that resonated through the halls of the dungeons of Hogwarts. It didn't have the bustling, magical presence that Hogwarts usually carried.

Harry felt lonely. That's if you put it simply. Sure, he had the pile of presents in front of his bed, but the presenters of those gifts were not present. His dorm was nice and cozy, but it was empty. He was, in fact, the _only_ Slytherin who had stayed behind this year. His pureblooded friend's parents had insisted that their children come home whenever possible, but for Harry- there really was no one to turn to. After all, the Dursleys were more than happy to let him stay at Hogwarts. They hated him anyway.

His friends were great, and it was nice to finally have actual _friends_ for once. He kind of felt left out though, especially since he was a half-blood. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle however, insisted that it didn't matter, but that didn't stop Harry from having his doubts. It wasn't their fault they couldn't stay for the holidays.

The black-haired first year shook off his heavy thoughts and turned his attention to the abandoned presents at the foot of his bed. He grinned in spite of the situation. He might as well make the most of it.

Harry picked up the first present. It was a neatly wrapped, large, emerald green present tied with a black ribbon, a black bow haphazardly stuck on to the top. That was evidently a child's doing. The label read:

 _From: Draco Malfoy (the greatest person you will ever meet_

 _To: Harry (freaking) Potter_

The sentimental part of Harry smiled. He ripped open the present eagerly and inside sat a care box. The ornately decorated box held a set of fine wizard robes, a dozen different types of snacks and homemade pastries, and a pretty trinket that Harry had spotted the other day but hadn't gotten. Draco, of course, had noticed and insisted on buying it for him, but he refused politely. He didn't want anyone to spend anything on him!

The second present was considerably smaller in height, but instead was long, thinly wrapped package.

 _Blaise Zabini_ was written above the words _Harry Potter_ in a messy scrawl on the silver label. Harry ripped it open in a similar fashion to the other one. It was just like Blaise to spend money on his friends. It was the newest version of the Firebolt. Harry was a Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team, as he was a natural. Draco was their seeker, but other than them, they were the only first years on the team. He was eternally grateful for this, as Blaise didn't even play, but he followed it quite avidly.

Harry spent the rest of the morning ripping open his presents and sending thank-you notes by owls to the many friends who had given him gifts. Christmas this year wasn't what he thought it was going to be, but it was the best Christmas he'd ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

2) The first Christmas after reuniting with his family, Percy worries about getting the perfect gifts for his relatives

 **Second Situation**

"What am I supposed to get them?" Percy worried, pacing the wood floor of the couple's shared flat. He looked sharply at Hermione who held her hands up. "Don't you usually have good ideas?"

Hermione sighed. "I do, but I think that you should think of this by yourself. They'll know if I help you, and they'll probably appreciate it more if you do it yourself."

Percy ran his hand through is short, auburn hair, a habit he had picked up working at the Ministry. Working as the assistant Minister of Magic really took a toll. Fetch this, fetch that, run this errand, set up this meeting- the list went on and on. After the war, it was Hermione who had kept him grounded and not going crazy.

"You know I love you, right?" Percy said suddenly.

"I know." Hermione replied, getting up from where she was sitting on the couch and placing her hands on his shoulders. She ran her hands through his hair, feeling the silky auburn hair between her fingers. Percy reached up his hand to tentatively touch her hand, stopping her. The couple shared a gentle kiss that expressed the emotions between the two. Love had transpired between the two unexpectedly after the war, but now they couldn't think of living without the other in their lives. Percy softly caressed Hermione's cheek, and she hummed quietly in response.

"You'll do fine."

He separated from her, and quickly started pacing again. "What if they don't lile what I get them? It's not like I've been very close to them for the past couple years." he said sarcastically.

"Just think, Percy."

"Okay." he said distractedly, not really listening.

Hermione sighed. "Stop worrying. I'm sure they'll love whatever you give them."

"Okay." he repeated.

She pulled him from his position and led him to sit down on the maroon couch, holding his hands with hers.

"Okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
